clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Yearbook 2012-2013
Yearbook 2012-2013 is a yearbook that was released on October 24, 2013. It contains events of Club Penguin from October 2012 to September 2013. It can be accessed at the Coffee Shop during the 8th Anniversary Party. Events October 2012 We chowed down on some tasty cake to celebrate 7 years of Club Penguin! Then we transformed into ghost hunters and crept through the mansion in search of Gariwald's lost lab. November 2012 In Operation Blackout, Herbert devised a scheme to steal all the sunlight! We disguised ourselves as Herbert and Klutzy to sneak by security and break into his base. December 2012 During Coins For Change, we built schools, provided medical help, and protected rainforests all over the world! And to celebrate, we ate a TON of cookies that transformed us into Frost Bites, Reindeer Puffles and road racers. January 2013 We traveled back in time to the prehistoric age and became dinosaurs! We terrified Caveguins everywhere with our monstrous ROARS! February 2013 At the Hollywood Party, superstars greeted their fans in red carpet looks, performed daring stunts on movie sets, and relaxed in super stylish limos! Jokers took to the stage at the Coffee Shop in support of Red Nose Day. March 2013 We transformed into our furry friends at The Puffle Playzone. Then, we relaxed at the brand new Puffle Hotel. We launched into the Cloud Forest and adopted majestic rainbow puffles for the first time ever! April 2013 When Protobot and his robot army schemed to take over the island, we suited up as heroes and citizens to stop them from destroying Club Penguin. May 2013 We prepared for the Card-Jitsu Snow storm. An avalanche covered the Dojo and ninjas battled Snow Minions to restore balance to the Island. June 2013 Four rival teams roared, howled, and hollered in hopes of winning the Scare Games during the first ever Monsters University Takeover. And the winner is, Oozma Kappa! July 2013 We flew X-wings, battled Stormtroopers, and became a Jedi Master. Then we rescued the island from the evil grasp of Darth Herbert during the Star Wars Takeover. August 2013 We hit the surf on an epic wave, sported stylish surfer looks, and shimmied at the grooviest summer shindig of the year. September 2013 We helped Gary with magical spells from a mysterious book of potions. Members transformed into everything from fairies to ULTIMATE MEGA DRAGONS! Quotes *Aunt Arctic: Let's continue to make our island a friendly and welcoming place. *Rockhopper: Thar be treasure just waitin' to be discovered! Get out there and go fer an adventure. *Gary: Stay curious! Make mistakes! The best discoveries come from peculiar places. *Rookie: Always pack a spare lucky clover. And glue your hat on. *Cadence: U ROCK! Have confidence and own ur style. *Sensei: Like rushing water, we are constantly in motion. Never fear where the river will take you. *PH: There's heaps to learn from puffles! Take care of your pets! *Jet Pack Guy: Be prepared for anything. Stay sharp. *Penguin Band: Keep making music and rock on! *Director (Hidden): Great work agents. You have worked hard to keep the island safe. I am proud of you. Trivia *It has the autograph pages like the yearbook of 2011-2012, except instead of "Most likely to...", there are quotes from the characters. **Unlike the 2011-2012 yearbook, it does not include Dot's signature, instead it has Jet Pack Guy's quote. *Hovering above Aunt Arctic's name in the photo gallery section reveals a message by The Director. Gallery Yearbook2012To2013Page15.png Yearbook2012To2013Page14.png Yearbook2012To2013Page1.png Director 8th Yearbook.png|The Director's quote SWF *Yearbook 2012-2013 Category:Yearbooks Category:2013